2p Italy Meets the Golden Fairy
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: When 2p Italy meets the nation of Saubure, an eccentric , hot headed, and stubborn French speaking country who was trapped inside a mirror for 240 years. His life changed after he found a way to release her from her captivity. All of a sudden he has to face an evil organization known as the Dark Force. The very ones who trapped Saubure inside a mirror.
1. The Trapped Nation inside a Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the anime Mermaid Melody's song Legend of Mermaid. I only own the Nation of Saubure.

* * *

It was in the spring of the year 1940 when 2p Italy first met the nation of Saubure. Sure the 2p of her was around but her 1p self had been declared missing since the early seventeen hundreds. Vanished without a trace. That was also the day 2p Italy's life changed drastically.

2p Italy opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. Was he dreaming? He thought as he looked at his mirror. A young lady of twenty with long blonde hair with a black frilly bonnet with red ribbons on each side, blue eyes and a doll like face wearing a long black frilly Gothic Lolita dress that looked like it was from the early seventeen hundreds. The doll like girl sat on the floor of what looked like a botanical garden. The room inside the mirror was filled with roses of all kinds, lilies, sunflowers, daffodils, and etc. The girl was softly singing to herself a song that only she knew.

The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It's a very nostalgic song.  
The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,  
where the paradise of the seven seas lies.

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
And then the stars, like pearls  
can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.  
Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult.

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future  
To the paradise of the seven seas!

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future.

2p Italy waited until she finished singing to speak but in the end she spoke to him first.

" I've been waiting for you." she stated.

" What?" asked 2p Italy startled.

" You were chosen... as a single fragment with which to fill up my boredom." she replied.

2p Italy stayed silent for several seconds then asked her who she was.

" Miss, who are you?" he asked her. " You look kind of familiar."

" Saubure." she said as she got up from the floor. " And you?"

" Italy. He replied, "the 2nd player Italy."

" Well then 2p Italy, what has been going on these past two hundred and forty years?" Saubure asked curiously.

" World War two." said 2p Italy. "Things have changed over the years since you went missing. New inventions, different choice in music, wars, and America is now an independent nation and is no longer a British colony."

Saubure took in all of the information that 2p Italy had given her. Since her mysterious disappearance so many things had changed. What became of France her older brother? Did he miss her? Is he still looking for her even now back in the 1p world? What became of her friends? What are they doing now? They are immortal like she is.

" What's wrong?" asked 2p Italy concerned that she hasn't said anything for a long while.

" It's just I haven't been out of this mirror for centuries and I miss everyone I once knew." said Saubure sadly. Her blue eyes filled with sorrow.

2p Italy felt sorry for her. This certain feeling was so new to him since he usually didn't feel sorry for anyone he came across or used as pawns in the past. For some strange reason he wanted to see her smile and be happy. Suddenly he thought up a great idea.

" Hey Saubure, I'll give you a tour of the city once I free you from this mirror prison." he said.

" You... you would do that for me?" she asked him.

" Si." replied 2p Italy. I'll find a way Saubure, I'll keep my promise to you I swear.

"Merci!" cried Saubure happily from inside the mirror.

After that first meeting 2p Italy was set to find a way to free Saubure from her mirror prison. First off 2p Germany's spell book!

That ends the first chapter. Please review!


	2. Freedom and the Dark Force Appears

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the school mentioned that belongs to the anime Gosick. I only own my oc Saubure and the Dark Force

* * *

Inside a dark mansion a young man in his thirties sat in a red old fashioned chair with his pale hand rested on his chin. His cold unwelcoming gray eyes looked toward the door as it opened up and two people one man and one woman walked in wearing purple cloaks with the Dark Force symbol of a broken heart on the hood.

" Any news?" asked the man.

" Sapphire, you go first." said the man next to the woman.

" Master Gaito, I bring bad news. " she stated. " It seems that someone is trying to release Saubure from her mirror prison!"

The man identified as the leader Gaito glared at the two minions in front of him.

" Well then what do you think you should do?!" he growled.

" Eliminate him sir?" said the man.

" Good Quartz." said Gaito. " Now go do it!"

Quartz and Sapphire bowed at their leader.

" Yes master." they said together. The two then went to the 2p world to find and eliminate 2p Italy. The next day after training with 2p Germany and Japan, 2p Italy sneaked into 2p Germany's room and started to search for the spell book. He opened closets and drawers and anywhere else he could look. In the end he couldn't find it. He placed everything back in its rightful place and walked out of the room disappointed that he couldn't find the spell book. He walked down the hall to his room and waled towards the mirror. He lightly tapped the glass twice and Saubure face appeared inside the glass.

" Did you find it me a way out?" she asked him.

" No not yet." He said, " But I'm still trying Germany has a spell book somewhere in his house if only I could find it."

Meanwhile at the same time in the 1p world, Saubure's friends Kurumu Yamamoto, Minami Yamamoto, Angel Hikari, and Lucy Yagiri met up together at a cafe in Saubure's capital city of Saubreme.

Kurumu Yamamoto, a grim reaper, has long bluish black hair tied into pigtails and black eyes wearing a green dress with a yellow sweater. Kurumu is Saubure's oldest and first friend. She usually has her death scythe which looked like a weed eater power tool but today she left it at he dorm room at St. Margaritte's Academy.

" I wish Arisu chan was still here with us. Why did the stupid Dark Force people had to lock her up inside a mirror for all eternity?" she sighed.

Kurumu also seemed to have a habit of calling Saubure by her human name mainly her human nickname Arisu chan. Saubure's human name is known as Alice Bonnefoy.

" I heard that a 2p is trying to release her." said Minami Yamamoto, Kurumu's younger twin sister in an emotionless monotone.

Minami Yamamoto looks just like her sister Kurumu only with her hair down. She is wearing a black dress that goes down to her knees. Minami is known for being a psychic and usually works behind the scenes telling the other reapers who is on the To Die list. She also has this strange ability to curse anyone just by knowing their name whether it be a human or a personified country. If you think of it she kind of acts like Saki Hanajima from the anime Fruits Basket.

Lucy Yagiri picked up her tea cup and took a long sip of her tea then slammed it back onto the saucer angrily spilling some of the tea.

" The nerve of them!" she cried angrily. " The Dark Force needs to learn to play nice!"

" Speak for yourself Lucy, you don't usually play nice either!" cried eight year old Angel Hikari.

Lucy Yagiri is a half Japanese and half Sauburean. She has long blonde hair tied into pigtails with pink ribbons. She has purple eyes and tends to wear all pink. She basically has the wardrobe style of 2p England but in the form of dresses and has the personality of 1p Belarus if not worse. She usually carries around her trusty battle ax and she is very overprotective of Saubure.

Angel Hikari is the youngest. She has shoulder length silver hair with an orange bow just like the Vocaloid Kagamine Rin. She tends to act like a total brat and is good with traps. She wears a pink dress with a white blouse under it.

" I hope that 2p rescues her soon." said Kurumu.

" If he ever betrays her there's hell to pay." said Lucy. " His neck will meet my ax's blade!" growled Lucy.

Back in the 2p world, 2p Italy continued to search for 2p Germany's spell book. Finally he found a locked safe in 2p Germany's study. He took a random bobby pin and picked the lock. He smiled as he heard a snap. The lock was now unlocked and he could at last find a way to set Saubure free. Suddenly he heard footsteps. 2p Italy mentally panicked he quickly grabbed the spell book and closed the safe door and hid in a place where no one could see him. 2p Germany walked into his study. He could have sworn someone was in his study. 2p Italy was acting a little strange that day. It was as if he was in a hurry to see someone. He looked around the study and saw that no one was in there. He frowned and left. 2p Italy sighed in relief and got out of his hiding place and ran out of the study with the book in his arms all the way back to his room. Once he wan back in his room he opened the book and flipped through the pages. Finally in the middle of the book he found a spell that could free Saubure from the mirror. He happily ran over to his mirror and called out Saubure's name.

" Saubure, I found it!" he cried excitedly. " I found a way to free you!"

Saubure who was excited to hear the good news cried for joy. She can finally leave her prison and see the outside world once more. She couldn't wait to hear the birds chirping cheerfully and see the blue sky with the sun shining brightly, and feel the wind breeze through her long blonde hair. Once 2p Italy read out the magic words there was a flash of pink light swirled around her body and she appeared in front of 2p Italy. She was finally free and out of that dreaded mirror.

" Merci!" she cried happily as she grabbed 2p Italy and hugged him tightly.

2p Italy gasped in surprise as Saubure hugged him tight. Usually he would push the person who hugged him off of him but this time he just didn't have the heart to do that to Saubure. So he hugged her back.

" Your welcome Saubure." he said to her. " How about I get you something to eat."

Oui!" said Saubure as she let go of 2p Italy and let him lead the way to the dining room.

2p Italy and Saubure walked out of his room, down the hall and past the living room where 2p Germany was sitting on the couch listening to the radio. Once they were in the dining room Saubure sat down in one of the chairs as 2p Italy went into the kitchen to prepare some pasta. He walked over to the stove and brought out a pot and started to boil water then he proceeded to prepare the other ingredients. Once that was finished he placed the pasta into the pot to cook the pasta. Once the pasta was finished he brought two hot steaming plates of freshly made pasta and set it on the dining room table. As they ate they talked about the plan to take Saubure back to the 1p world and reunite her with France and her friends. Outside 2p Germany's house Sapphire and Quartz looked through the window at the 2p Italy and Saubure.

" We're too late Quartz, that 2p freed her already!" Sapphire whispered to her partner. " Master Gaito won't be happy about this."

The two Dark Force members continued to wait outside until 2p Italy was alone.

* * *

Second chapter done! Now to answer a review!

September Samstar: 2p Italy is going to be nice in this fanfic.


	3. The Dark Force Attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song My Heartful Song by Hoshina Utau from Shugo Chara or Angel Cradle also by Hoshina Utau. I only own my oc Saubure and the Dark Force. I suggest that you listen to Angel Cradle since this specific song has no lyrics.

* * *

It was night by the time 2p Italy and Saubure finished with their dinner. Since Saubure's 2p self was part of the Allies in the war he had to keep her 1p being here a secret from 2p Germany and Japan. 2P Italy led Saubure over to an extra guest room and told her to stay there for the night. 2P Italy walked into his room and was about to get ready for bed when he noticed that something was off. He was being watched. Just then a woman with long blue hair and crimson red eyes wearing the Dark Force cloak with a broken heart symbol on the hood and a silver haired man with blue eyes wearing the same cloak appeared in front of him in a beam of green lights.

" Ciao Ciao! I'm Sapphire!" cried the woman in a childishly annoying manner.

" I'm Quartz." said the man.

" We members of the Dark Force must eliminate you!" The two said together.

2p Italy stared at the two Dark Force members in disgust.

" You eliminate me?" he said slowly. " What a joke no one can get rid of me and gets away with it!"

" We'll see about that!" Sapphire hollered at 2p Italy as she conjured up a dark energy ball full of evil negative energy.

Sapphire hurled the evil ball at 2p Italy. He quickly jumped out of the way of the ball and let it hit the floor making a huge gaping hole in the floor. Sapphire growled and kept throwing more energy balls at every which way destroying more of poor 2p Germany's house.

" Take that, and that, and that!" she continued to scream in extreme rage.

2p Italy darted across the room trying not to get hit by the dark energy balls. He fled into the hallway running as fast as he could. If only he could find a way to get close to her in order to stab her with his knife without getting himself killed. The hallway now on fire and was filled with a bunch of holes and cracks. The ceiling had just started to cave and was about to fall onto 2p Italy in when Saubure ran out of her room and pushed him out of harms way.

" 2p Italy, are you all right?" she asked him worriedly.

S... si.. grazie..." 2p stammered.

Quartz watched the whole commotion calmly walked up towards 2p Italy and pushed Saubure out of his way.

" One way or another 2p Italy, you will die." he stated as he pulled out a sharp sword made entirely of quartz crystal and stabbed him in the chest.

Saubure looked on in pure horror. She just saw her savior get murdered by the Dark Force, her enemies. There was blood everywhere on 2p Italy's chest as well as the floor. He also looked as if he was in pain.

" What do I do!" she cried to herself. " 2p Italy is going to die if I don't do something fast!"

As that was said a girl with a white dress with long flowing orange hair and green eyes appeared.

" Saubure, you do have the power to stop the Dark Force." said the girl. " All you need is to listen to your heart and soul."

"My heart and soul?" asked Saubure. " Who are you!"

" My name is not that important." said the woman. " You have the power of song. A happy and loving song can defeat this evil."

Saubure looked at 2p Italy and closed her eyes and held her arms to her heart. She wanted to save 2p Italy's life.

" A song from my heart." she said to herself." All I have to do is believe in myself..."

Suddenly a bright blue sparkling light appeared in the form of a microphone and a song flashed through Saubure's mind already memorized. Then she started to sing.

Alone on an empty stage  
The curtain falls on my dream  
And I realize that  
Like yesterday, tomorrow  
Will never come again  
The final scene is always  
Painful and beautiful but  
I will dry my tears and open the door...  
I am born again  
Courage grows with me  
So I am no longer afraid  
My heartful song...  
My heartful song...  
I will sing it forever  
In my hope of it reaching you

Sapphire screamed in pain as she clutched her aching head as the positive energy of love and kindness washed over her.

" Quartz!" she wheezed out. " Make her stop that blasted singing!"

Quartz's hand was also in the same position as Sapphire's couldn't do anything except growl in anger.

When the song's effect ended Sapphire and Quartz decided to leave.

" We got the job done so what use is it to stay here." said Quartz.

" We'll deal with you later Saubure." said Sapphire. " Mark my words."

The two left the half destroyed house to report to their leader. Saubure's magic microphone disappeared in a flash of blue light. She quickly ran over to 2p Italy and held his cold limp body close to her as she sobbed. 2P Germany and Japan arrived to see what had caused all of that racket for the past several minutes. What they saw shocked them. The scene showed Saubure and 2p Italy illuminated by a soft sparkling light from the moon. Saubure's tears streamed down her rosy cheeks as she cried. She had to sing. She had to save 2p Italy's life. One specific song appeared in her mind just like the first song did several only a few minutes ago. The healing song of Angel Cradle. She started to sing. Her melodious voice filling the whole hallway. Her back had an see through angel wings and pure white feathers surrounded her and 2p Italy like a tornado. 2P Italy's body began to shine in a light pink light. When the light show ended 2p Italy opened his eyes and color returned to his skin. He was still injured but he was alive nonetheless.

" My... house..." whispered 2p Germany as he looked at the destruction in front of him. " And why is an ally in here also?"

" That's not 2p Saubure Germany san, that's her 1p self..." said 2p Japan.

" The one that went missing centuries ago?!" cried 2p Germany in shock.

With that said 2p Germany did the unexpected. He passed out.

" I think we should rebuild the house tomorrow." said 2p Japan as he dragged 2p Germany by his arms away from the scene. " I demand and explanation 2p Italy kun."

The next day 2p Italy along with Saubure sat down on the couch in 2p Germany's living room. 2P Germany and Japan sat in the seat across from the couch.

" 2p Italy, start from the beginning now." said 2p Germany. " How did you find 1p Saubure and why was my house destroyed?"

2p Italy told of how he met Saubure and how the people called the Dark Force caught him off guard and attacked him.

" That was quite interesting to say the least." said 2p Japan.

" I think we should go to the 1p world to reunite Saubure with France and her friends." Suggested 2p Italy.

" Alright just make it back before tomorrow for training." said 2p Germany.

" Grazie!" thanked 2p Italy as he and Saubure got up from the couch and were off to the 1p world.

Third chapter finished! Review please!


End file.
